


Heat of the Moment

by BlueLionWrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Sexual Assault, Come Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Eren Yeager, Omegaverse, Post-Coital Cuddling, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLionWrites/pseuds/BlueLionWrites
Summary: Eren is an omega who's heat hits unexpectedly, considering it isn't due for quite some time. After being sent to clean the stables for talking back to the Captain, Eren is almost attacked by an alpha. Managing to escape, Eren bolts into headquarters and into the first room he sees once he stops running. That's how the Commander, returning from a meeting, finds Eren... in heat and presenting on his bed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written for the Omegaverse so I apologise if this is complete and utter garbage ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own SnK or its characters, all right are exclusive to the original creator. This work is unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

Eren had been more irritable than usual over the last several days, it prickled across his skin like thousands of needles and a heated flush had taken up residence across his cheeks and the tips of his ears. His temper only worsened as the day drew on, going as far as talking back to the Captain, an action that earned him banishment to the stables in order to clean the stalls from top to bottom.

He held his chin high and set his jaw, even as the pheromones of a highly irate alpha threatened to bring the young omega to his knees, fighting an internal battle in order to stay standing, back straight and proud, contesting against his baser nature that was practically begging to offer his throat up as a sign of submission and docility.

Sweat beaded on his skin, leaving dampened patches of cloth sticking to his back and plastering his hair to the back of his neck. He couldn’t remember ever feeling so off center, ignoring the first several times he shifted into a Titan and the rounds of vigorous testing that Hanji had drilled through him the day prior. 

Eren grabbed a shovel and the rake, sighing to himself as sweat continued to bead on his forehead as his throat became parched and an itch settled across his skin. These feelings were entirely unknown to him, suspecting that whatever was wrong was caused by one of the concoctions Hanji had asked him to drink the evening prior. 

Putting aside his discomfort in favour of winning back the favour of the Captain, he set to work, making sure to shovel, rake and sweep every single inch of the stable before applying fresh hay to the stalls and cleaning out the stagnant water in the troughs, making innumerable trips to and from the well to replace it with fresh drinking water for the horses. 

A sharp pain shot through his abdomen, causing Eren to fall to his knees, arms clutched around his middle until the pain abated, leaving him feeling even further off-kilter than before. The hairs on the back of Eren’s neck stood up and he turned, immediately dropping what was in his hands in order to salute to the scout that entered the stable, grimacing internally at the nauseating odor he was emitting.

Alpha, his brain supplied and Eren turned back around to continue with his chores. Praying that for whatever reason the alpha was there, that he wouldn’t be long and he didn’t make a mess of the newly cleaned stable. 

Another wave of pain shot through his stomach, causing Eren to groan and topple forward, gasping as slick gathered copiously at his entrance and a fog clouded over his mind. ‘Heat’ his mind offered by way of explanation causing Eren to swear internally, his heat wasn’t due for quite some time and he had no way of explaining the situation to the Captain before things turned sour.

He pulled himself to his feet, legs trembling with the effort to remain upright, knowing it was only a matter of time before his heat hit full force, lurching forward in an attempt to start the trek back to Hanji’s lab where hopefully they’d have the suppressant they’d been talking about. 

Eren cried out as a hand wrapped around the back of his collar and yanked him backwards causing him to land on his back with a thud, falling silent at the wind was knocked out of him. The alpha, he could have slapped himself for forgetting about his presence in the stable, was now crowding him, straddling Eren’s thighs and using his 3DMG blade to slice through the omega’s harnessing, fingers tearing clumsily at the belt and zip that barred the alpha from his prize.

It seemed natural to his second gender, urging him to present to the alpha and let him help Eren through his heat but his scent was cloying, soaking sickeningly into the omega’s skin and permeating his nose, causing the omega to fight back, wanting nothing more than to get away from the alpha and his repulsive scent. 

The alpha leant down, licking a broad stripe up Eren’s exposed throat, using the tip of his tongue to trace over the crook of Eren’s neck, the place where a mating bite would be placed and nipped at the skin. 

Eren wriggled his hips and threw his body sideways, hooking one leg beneath the alpha’s ankle and grabbing his wrist to pull him onto his back. Eren crooked his elbow and brought it down on his assailant’s stomach, slamming it into him with as much force as he could muster. 

Eren struggled to his feet, tripping on the tattered remains of his 3DMG harnessing that hung in disarray down his legs, doing his best to straighten his clothes as he ran from the stable as fast as his trembling legs could carry him, slick running down his thighs and tears beginning to fall from down his cheeks. 

“You can run little omega but I’ll find you” the alpha called out from behind him, groaning as he began to haul himself to his feet. 

Deciding he’d rather deal with whatever punishment Captain Levi dealt to him for not completing his task, Eren bolted towards the castle, head downcast; avoiding the curious stares of the scouts that were inquisitively scenting the air as he rushed passed them. 

He darted through countless stone hallways, barely paying attention to the direction he was running just trying to fight the growing arousal that was fogging his mind and causing slick to gush down his thighs, the shooting pain in his abdomen and the fear that the alpha he’d injured would find him. 

Feeling he was finally a safe distance from prying soldiers and the alpha that was chasing after him, Eren slowed to a brisk walk, grimacing as slick begun to seep through his uniform and ducking into the first room he found unlocked and sinking to the floor, back resting against the heavy wood with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *jazz hands* There's the smut

“Alright officers, thank-you for attending, I expect each of you to inform your fellow soldiers and the cadets that we’ll be splitting into teams and scouting the internal perimeter of the Wall. We depart before daybreak tomorrow. Dismissed.” Erwin raised his closed fist to his heart and nodded to each of the soldiers as they filed from the meeting room. 

Yet another stack of paperwork rested in the arms of the Commander, an alpha that strode through the halls with dutiful purpose, forgoing lunch with the other commanding officers in order to make a dent in the mountain high stack of forms, documents and ledgers that lay in organised piles upon his desk. 

As he neared his quarters, an intoxicating scent wafted to his nose, causing saliva to pool in his mouth and his cock to stir beneath the confines of his uniform, papers almost slipping from their place in his arms.

Unable to resist, Erwin followed his nose, growing steadily harder as he drew closer to the scents origin. Finding himself standing outside of his own quarters was a minor shock, the scents origin was definitely residing behind his door as it was strongest there, curling around his senses like vines and causing his pupils to dilate with lust.

After losing to a brief grapple against his baser instincts, the Commander pushed open the door with his free hand, practically frothing at the mouth to find the scent’s owner and drown himself in it. A low groan tumbled from his lips at the sight before him and the papers dropped unceremoniously from his arms, spreading across the floor.

In his bed lay the young Titan-Shifter, Eren Jaeger, nose buried against the Commander’s pillows, chest laid flat to the covers, back arched and presenting, letting out enticing whimpers as he came once again into his hand, fingers buried inside his twitching hole, slick gushing across his hand and soaking into the covers beneath his trembling form.

Eren startled as the large stack of papers hit the ground, glazed eyes, blown wide with lust turning towards the direction the sound came from. Erwin resisted the temptation in front of him with thinly veiled control that was a hairs breadth away from snapping, standing still and attempting to breathe through his mouth as his cock reached full hardness and the heavy scent of an omega in heat drowned his senses.

“A-alpha”

All it took was Eren to let out a pitiful whimper and Erwin was across the room, tearing his clothes off with a snarl, buttons scattering across the room as his shirt was torn from his torso, fingers coming down to fumble hastily with the harnessing that was standing between the Commander and the dripping omega in front of him.

“A-alpha please… alpha… nghh” Eren whined, fingers still buried inside himself in a desperate attempt to come, wanting the fog to lift and the unbearable pleasure that wracked his body, to cease.

With a loud growl, Erwin finally undid the cumbersome harnessing, not bothering to shuck the white pants of his uniform, simply undoing the belt and pulling down the zip to free his large, hard length that was steadily beading with arousal. 

“Alpha… need y-you… mmf… p-please” Eren stuttered out, needing the Commander to do something, anything, to help him.

“Hush little one, I’ll take care of you” Erwin hummed soothingly, positioning himself behind Eren, he enclosed his fingers around Eren’s much daintier wrist and pulled, gently easing the cadet’s fingers from his hole with a slick-covered glide of digits. Eren whined in protest, his hole twitching and dripping slick as the omega begged to be filled again. 

Without another moment’s delay, the Commander leant closer, soaking his cock in Eren’s slick before positioning it at his entrance. Another wave of heat washed over Eren, leaving him in a state of further arousal and causing every muscle in his body to scream in pain. Tears had begun to stream down Eren’s cheeks; mouth falling open in a loud howl as Erwin snapped his hips forward, burying his length inside the brunette.

He didn’t bother giving Eren time to adjust, immediately snapping his hips against the cadet’s rear in a frenzied rush, reveling in the choked sobs of pleasure that now spilled from the omega’s mouth as his length slammed against his prostate, filling him deeper with every thrust. 

“So wet and tight… nghh… Such a perfect little omega” Erwin growled low in his throat as Eren spread his legs wider under the praise, wailing as Erwin slammed deeper still inside him with the slightly altered angle, hole clenching slick and tight around the large cock breaching his body. 

“More… please Alpha” Eren whined, no sooner than the words were uttered, Erwin leant down and enclosed his own hand around the omega’s cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. It took almost no time before Eren came once again, spilling into the Commander’s hand with a pitiful cry, clamping down on the length inside him.

Showing no mercy and drawing close to his own peak, Erwin continued to stroke Eren’s cock through his orgasm, his own cock twitching as whines sounded from the omega that was drowning in the pleasurable touches and hard thrusts against his prostate. 

Whimpers, loud groans and the slap of skin sounded throughout the room, their combined scents permeating throughout the space as they continued their actions. 

“Want me to knot you little omega? Fill you up with my seed and breed you?” Erwin purred against the omega’s ear, chest draping across Eren’s back as his began to stutter, fist tightening around Eren’s cock, strokes increasing in pace, only halting to press the pad of his thumb against the come-slick slit at the tip, rubbing across the sensitive skin until the omega was bucking his hips.

Eren nodded his head frantically, sobbing as another orgasm built up inside him, with a few more stuttered thrusts, Erwin let out a loud growl, nails raking down Eren’s sides, leaving angry red welts, his knot swelling against the omega’s rim. With a final thrust of his hips, he lay knotted inside of Eren, breathing heavily as copious amounts of come painted the omega’s insides.

His hand stilled its ministrations as Eren came for the final time, body sagging with relief at finally feeling sated, come spilling into the fist that was now slowly withdrawing from his softening length. 

Eren shifted forward slightly and let out a loud moan as the knot tugged against his rim, wracking his body with aftershocks that tingled up his spine, his stomach had begun to ache and he tilted his head to find the reasoning; cock twitching with the remaining dregs of arousal at the sight of his stomach distended from the large load of come that lay knotted inside him.

Erwin gently pulled Eren against his chest and rolled them sideways to the dry side of the bed and with a lot of maneuvering, they finally lay spooned together on the soft mattress. The fog that had clouded the omega’s mind abated for the time being and he panicked at the thought that the alpha would abandon him to handle his heat alone.

Sensing his distress, Erwin uttered soothing sounds, purring from the back of his throat and once he’d licked his hand clean of Eren’s come, began to rub comforting circles against the omega’s distended stomach, cock twitching with the final sparks of arousal that added to the mess already spilled inside the brunette. 

“You were so good for me Eren, such a perfect little omega. I’ll be here when you wake up, so you can rest now little one” Erwin said with a tenderness that juxtaposed the rough calluses on his hands that now rubbed soothing circles on Eren’s side and the hard line of his mouth that pressed tender kisses to his head until Eren’s eyes fluttered shut.


End file.
